1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a label creation system, a print control apparatus, a print control method and a computer program product for measuring dimensions of a planned pasting area for a label and creating a print label based on the measured dimensions.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, as a label creation system of this type, a character printing apparatus is known which includes: an acceleration sensor that measures a longitudinal size of a pasting target area, based on acceleration information and moving time measured when a character printing apparatus main body arranged at one end part in a longitudinal direction of the pasting target area is moved in the longitudinal direction from one end part of one lateral part of the pasting target area to the other end part; a laser range finder that measures a lateral size of the pasting target area as a laser beam emitted from the character printing apparatus main body moving on the one lateral part of the pasting target area is reflected by and returns from a reflection plate arranged on a boundary of the other lateral part in the longitudinal direction; a character print data generation unit that generates character print data to be printed in an optimum size on a character print tape, based on the measured longitudinal and lateral sizes of the pasting target area; and a character printing unit which prints the generated character print data on the character print tape (see JP-A-2010-234608).
However, in the character printing apparatus according to the related art, in the case where the dimension of the pasting target area is measured by the acceleration sensor, the character printing apparatus needs to be moved along one lateral part in the longitudinal direction of the pasting target area, but if there is a protrusion or the like on the lateral part of the pasting target area, the protrusion or the like obstructs the movement of the character printing apparatus. Therefore, the character printing apparatus cannot be moved properly and it is difficult to measure the dimension of the pasting target area. Similarly, in the case where the dimension of the pasting target area is measured by the laser range finder, if there is a protrusion or the like on the lateral part of the pasting target area, the reflection plate cannot be arranged properly and it is difficult to measure the dimension of the pasting target area.